


光奥尔

by Lynnfree



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnfree/pseuds/Lynnfree
Summary: 真的ooc真的就弹窗小广告式涩文，各位上车的乘客小心点（？）
Kudos: 12





	光奥尔

**Author's Note:**

> 真的ooc真的就弹窗小广告式涩文，各位上车的乘客小心点（？）

光之战士很不解。近日来，他的公寓里频频发生灵异事件：扔在各个角落的装备被修理好并清洗干净了、冲去拂晓上班时没收拾的床铺整齐且散发着薰衣草的淡香、打开灯时将阿光的眼睛闪到暂时性失明的地板、无论何时到家都热气腾腾的饭菜、背包里杂七杂八的材料踊跃地把自己卖了、观赏鱼在水族箱里泡了三天以后还能游来游去吐泡泡。

起初，阿光并没有意识到环境微小的不同，从安放在床边的盆栽到墙壁上一尘不染的壁画，奇异的情况愈演愈烈，演变至连阿光都能轻易察觉的地步。阿光很迷惑，这些事情显然是有某个神秘生物在照顾他，可他完全想不起哪位同伴有他公寓的钥匙。果不其然，今天家中的桌上照常摆着和他胃口的晚餐，单是摆盘的精致便足以令阿光赞叹不已。饱餐洗浴过后，阿光要休息了，他幸福地爬进了被窝。被窝暖暖香香的，阿光迅速地进入了深度睡眠。一只会动的小东西钻进了他怀里。

阿光做梦了。他啪唧掉进了一个暖烘烘的小屋子，壁炉里燃着火，旁边的桌上趴着身穿锁子甲的蓝毛，耳尖不甘寂寞地顶开发丝。阿光警惕地环视四周，一一检查确认过家具的安全性。旧旧的椅子，通过、皱起来的单人床，通过、放在床头柜上有些像阿光的小型雕像，有点奇怪……不过似乎没有危险，通过。阿光轻手轻脚地检查完了装修简单的小屋，看似并未惊动趴在桌上的精灵。不过这个身影，有点眼熟……等等，这难道是！阿光的面瘫崩了，他面色复杂地摇醒了蓝精灵。精灵的听觉本就敏锐，早就让阿光的动作吵醒了，眼下只是装睡而已。

精灵一抬头，阿光激动了。他扑到精灵身上，热情地拉起男精有些汗湿的双手。手指好细，揉两下试试。嗯，手感不错，皮肤很滑。阿光盯着那对无比熟悉的蓝眸子，振声道：

“这位同志，你好啊！请问，你是不是奥尔什方失散多年的孪生兄弟！我认识一位和你长得一模一样的骑士！”阿光比见到自己亲兄弟还要兴奋。

男精的耳朵抖了抖，大惊失色地盯着阿光，仿佛没有料到事情的发展竟会是这样。他收拾好心情，眼含深情地回握住阿光的手：“挚友，我正是奥尔什方本人。在冰冷的暴雪天，你的手还是这么温暖，真是太棒了！”接着做出了一个标志性的握拳动作。你的被窝里也很暖，怀抱也是。

阿光觉得幸福来得太突然，即便他清楚这仅仅是一个梦，梦醒时或许连梦的内容都只剩片段，宛如太久没有揭开的瓦罐，要时刻提防蛆虫与尘埃会破罐而出。那些被束之高阁的记忆，想是不敢想，忘却也不敢忘。就算到了现在，阿光也还是不理解为什么奥尔什方要挡下那一枪，依旧充满懊悔与苦恼。还有思念。时间长了，伤口都会愈合的，但是那份阴影仍然存在，一点一点地蚕食阿光的思绪。失去某段关系的确不会使太阳不再升起，那份空虚感却会日渐加深，逐渐让快乐与满足蒙尘。阿光在那儿之后经历了很多冒险，但他还是记挂着端给他伊修加德热饮的骑士。

光之战士有许多话想要倾诉，有许多新奇的事物想要分享。但是，当冒险者回过神时，已经将毫无防备的奥尔什方压在了桌上。炉火烧得正旺，火苗跳动着燃烧，成年男性的影子将精灵的身躯罩得极为严实，分明是不给他一分拒绝的可能。阿光明白这是梦，既然是梦，为什么不能肆意妄为呢？

长久的思念与懊悔在见到奥尔什方的那刻便融成了欲火，烧到了库尔札斯长官的身上。那双湛蓝的眼睛还是如此的温柔，甚至变得更为火热。精灵用目光贪婪地舔过光之战士英气的面容与锻炼得当的躯体，鼻腔中男人的气息令他头晕目眩。他从未离光这般亲近，倒也生不出反抗之意。他不会拒绝挚友，只会用一如既往的包容可靠来接受挚友，他愿用生命守护的挚友，他仰慕已久的挚友。

冒险者撕咬着奥尔什方浅色的薄唇，精灵张开口接纳他时，才将舌头伸进去。伸进去了，也只会在对方的口腔内胡搅一番。精灵来不及吞咽多余的津液，便由着它划过脸颊，留下一道令人浮想联翩的水色。二位皆为久经沙场的老手，情欲当前反而莽撞得像个十八岁的少年。深吻的酥麻让彼此的呼吸变得更为沉重。男人微微侧头，撤离骑士已被攻下的口腔，唇瓣分开时带出了声清脆的气音。奥尔什方的唇色变深，被吮吸得发红，勾得男人几欲一吻再吻。

光之战士找到了新的目标。他拉起骑士，颇为粗鲁地将厚重的锁子甲推到精灵形状姣好的锁骨处，几乎不见光的乳首暴露在微冷的空气中，颤颤巍巍地立起来，方便冒险者叼进口里含吮。乳房不似女人的圆润饱满，上手竟也软厚十分，多揉两下便像是要化在男人手中。光之战士一口裹住了右乳，舌尖翻转跳动着勃起的乳蒂，又吸又咬。手感极佳的胸肌与左乳的乳果也未被冷落，男人双手一齐开工，五指将乳房拢起，指尖将乳尖捏压弹动。

奥尔什方搂着冒险者的肩，埋下头缱绻道：“唔……轻一点，要破了。挚友，我是如此的思念你……还能感受到你美好的肉体，感谢战争女神哈罗妮，嗯……”日常受精灵忽略的小点成为了光之战士的新奇玩物，他不曾想过仅靠玩弄乳头便能令他的那处涨得生疼。奥尔什方主动将乳肉送到男人手中，渴望博得更多爱抚与亲吻。果然是我的挚友，连这方面都如此擅长，唔，捏得好紧。

玩了一会儿，双乳便胀大了将近一倍，乳晕绽放出诱人的色泽。阿光放过可爱的乳头，未在骑士精瘦完美的腹肌与性感的人鱼线多作停留，便性急地扯开奥尔什方的下装，也解放出自己受苦受难的肉具。男人的性器形状略微上挑，茎身青筋虬张，长度傲人，蹭得骑士白嫩的腿根和紧闭的后孔净是粘腻透亮的腺液。阿光瞅了眼骑士的长腿，倏地鼻头一热，差点涌出鼻血。

冒险者无师自通地将骑士的笔直肉棒和自己的阴茎贴合在一块上下揉搓，不忘特殊照顾骑士发胀的囊袋与吐着清液的马眼。他搓得柱身发烫。光之战士击败过火神，可火神的攻击也比不上此时奥尔什方低哑压抑的喘息来得火热迷人。他不仅是手上热、肉茎热，看着骑士雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，心里也是热得发烫。奥尔什方以前也是这么……这么诱人的吗？冒险者记得与盟友在烛光中把酒言欢，却从没见过盟友这副样子，险些被那双眼睛吸进去。骑士喘得急促，面带潮红地凑过去向冒险者索吻：

“啊啊……挚友，我快要……”，精灵羞于启齿似地顿了顿，“我好想你，好想每日每夜触碰你，感受你的体温，熟悉你每块肌肉的形状……”男人闷着不说话，亲了亲精灵的唇角和眼睛，手上的动作继续。挚友，为什么不回应我呢？我一直会等你，但你会明白我对你的仰慕与崇敬吗？在经历过战争中痛失亲友的悲伤，在经历过那些创伤回忆后，我们真的还能这样拥抱在一起吗？精灵一时思绪万千，身体便抢先一步做出高潮时的应激反应。他只好弓着腰吞下一声绝顶的浪叫，拦不住的乳白浊液喷涌而出，落到光之战士的手上。阿光将落了满手的精液涂在精灵的腹肌上，像是稀释的裱花奶油装饰在了蛋糕上，骑士现在就是阿光的一块即将拆吃入腹的小甜点。

男人从包里掏出练习厨艺时余下的蜂蜜，捧在手心捂热了，才把仍沉浸在反思中的奥尔什方捞进怀里。精灵身形修长，身高超过大多数种族，乖顺地缩在男人的臂弯里竟也能体现出一种娇小感。

啊，挚友抱我了！挚友的那里在顶我，好想摸一摸啊！精灵小小脸红了一下，可男人没给他继续雀跃的机会。冒险者用捧着蜂蜜的手心按揉精灵含羞带怯的穴口，揉开了小口便将手指探进去摸索，精灵对阿光现在所作的事情非常疑惑，怎么能伸进那种地方？尽管心生疑问，奥尔什方依旧温顺地趴在男人的怀里，时不时地偷吻阿光的锁骨和侧颈。确实是偷吻，冒险者忙着开拓新土地，压根没注意到怀里这只大宝贝在干什么。

精灵没得意多久，就连疑惑的心思都分不出了——极具寻宝天赋的冒险者探进穴去便直中红心，质地与柔软肠肉略为不同的腺体被无情地画着圈顶揉，光之战士杀敌时全神贯注、一击致命，在情事方面也绝不拖泥带水，哪怕精灵尖叫着扭腰、肠壁被按得抽搐起来也无法阻止男人的开拓行为，肉穴箍着指节泛起白沫，蜂蜜香甜的味道在空中蔓延。

指腹的薄茧隔着嫩肉搔刮过凸出的前列腺，如同给初次体验后穴交合的精灵上刑，陌生的快感令奥尔什方头脑一片空白，仅有的理智也全用在压抑过多甜腻的尖声呻吟。他腰肢乱颤，摇着臀抗拒，却不想逃开冒险者温暖的怀抱。久别重逢的喜悦依旧驻扎在奥尔什方与光之战士的心房里，一个不愿逃开，一个埋头苦干，成了某种莫名其妙的默契。冒险者实在硬得发疼，只能蹭蹭骑士的小腹来缓解，于是便加快了扩张的速度。

精灵率先败下阵来，他的脸沉进男人的脖颈间，肠壁软得几乎要喷水。与此同时，精灵的喉间迸发出情动的淫叫，身躯抖得像是寒冬中薄衣的朝圣者。可怜的骑士在毫无准备的情况下，经历了自身第一次无精高潮，余韵比射精更久。嗯……好，好舒服……挚友好棒……奥尔什方手脚无力地搭在男人的胸膛，他的额角被汗打湿，刘海凌乱地盖在额上。他能做的唯有交出身体，任由冒险者浑身按揉，舔玩精灵族独有的尖耳。

当精灵的肉穴足够轻松吞吃三根手指时，冒险者抽出沾满淫液与蜂蜜的手指，他抵着柔软的臀瓣，送进了下体硬得要爆的性具。由于扩张得当，阿光也耐下性子放缓打开肉壁的速度，加之奥尔什方被高潮冲过的头脑仍旧很迷糊，所以很容易便将男人的柱身全部吃了进去，徒留囊袋与刺人的耻毛挠着穴口，麻痒不已。把肉柱全部吃进穴里的精灵打着颤，小腹的肌肉都凸了出来。挚友的，进来了！嗯……好粗！

“呜嗯……！挚友，好想你……！”他的脑海里已经没有更多的形容词 。男人的回应是将性器整个地塞进了肉道里。

对于奥尔什方来说，库尔札斯的人民与战士依旧沉甸甸地压在他的肩上，后来者统领得是否得当，军队的需求是否得到满足，人民的生活情况是否有所改善。他无法停止思考，也无法放下他曾热血捍卫过的土地。当他抱着光之战士时，却希望能暂时忘却窗外的一切，投身于此刻的欲望漩涡，将自身献给恋慕敬仰的英雄。光之战士亦然，背负着无数人类的期望与寄托，在冰冷雪原方才获得理解与体贴的骑士。可这终究是一种转瞬即逝的现实，是一场虚幻的梦境。冒险者不敢沉浸得太深，也不想从美梦中苏醒。

阿光更不敢想得太多，唯恐一思考与回忆，这般美好的梦幻便会从指尖溜走。他宁愿更用力地感受绞紧的肉壁吞吐性具时的舒爽，更多地欣赏忠诚骑士不同寻常的一面，也不愿将时间浪费在伤春悲秋上。

粗大龟头的冠状沟狠狠刮过内壁突出的敏感之处，精灵仰着头放声浪叫，尾音婉转似勾，在冒险者的耳畔转来转去，转不出去。每每杵过百余下，热情软热的嫩肉便不正常的紧缩颤抖，那便是奥尔什方濒临高潮的预兆。而冒险者则会识趣地握住骑士硬挺在小腹的阴茎，转着圈从头撸到尾，直至骑士再次绝顶，对着腹部喷射出一些稍淡的浊液。奥尔什方配合地抱着自己的腿弯，抬高臀部以便于男人更迅速地贯穿黏湿的后穴，狠厉地磨着肿起的腺体，活像是将自己卖了的绵羊。年岁久了的桌子经不起这般折腾，发出木架即将倒塌时的撞击声。

精灵的眼角带泪，蓝眼睛快哭成了兔子的红眼睛；男人吻过的嘴唇轻启，传出阵阵比蜂蜜更为甜腻的呻吟惊呼；乳房上留下淡红的指痕，乳头孤零零地胀立着，像两颗待撷的红果，令冒险者时常俯下身去含挑一番；不仅大腿内侧一片狼藉，胸膛上、小腹上更是他情动时所射出的精液。即使是高潮也得不到男人的温存，只会快且凶地破开裹住的肉穴，捣得骑士的身体愈发敏感柔软，捣一捣便要哭着抽搐绝顶。光之战士即将泄精时，就会将被干得已然晕了头的精灵搂在怀里，紧紧地、宛如要将其揉碎在身体中地抱着精灵，在他耳边喘着粗气，并耸腰用力肏他，让精灵不得不在男人射精以前就要来次干性高潮。挚友的声音好性感……被干得晕晕乎乎的奥尔什方这样想着，在他的挚友怀里又出了一回精。

阿光心满意足地射了两回，抱着奥尔什方的力度变轻，然后闭着眼低头一通猛亲。但他睁开眼就愣了，骑士都快被他干晕了，除了有气无力地红着眼看他以外，连推开他的力气都没有，一副十分凄惨的模样。可是，看着那双含泪的双眼，光之战士又硬了。不过阿光知道他亲爱的盟友已经不能再做了，便让那小兄弟自己罚站。而他选了一个让奥尔什方靠得更舒服的姿势，就迅速套好衣服。小兄弟啊，委屈你一下，你先进裤子里睡觉吧，阿光盯着裤裆想。下身那话还是很硬，没办法。

冒险者搜肠刮肚地思考后续的工作，决定先把自己射进去的那些玩意掏出来。于是，他简单清理了一下骑士的身体，将骑士抱到腿上，一边顺着蓝毛一边把手指塞进去掏啊掏啊。吃了一晚上猛攻的肉穴还没闭合，手指一动就绞得死紧。奥尔什方侧着头发出断断续续的哭喘。软穴难以抗衡手指的灵活，只好依依不舍地献出含了一晚上的精液，滴到了阿光的裤子上。这应该算是导出来了吧？阿光放开骑士，接着发现下面那张小嘴的精液出来了，骑士的精液也出来了，白花花地染上了小腹。阿光好硬，阿光硬得不行，但阿光忍住了。因为奥尔什方连看他的力气都没有了。他全身乏力地瘫倒在阿光身上，漂亮的蓝眼睛也几乎全合上了，眼圈还是红的。阿光很心疼地吻了吻骑士的额头，有些后悔自己一时头脑发热，把盟友给上了。就怕这梦做不了第二回，想上也上不了了，一根筋的冒险者自我安慰道。

阿光抱着奥尔什方将作案现场打理干净，继而小心翼翼地为精疲力尽的精灵穿好里衣，打横抱到简陋的单人床上。本来阿光想坐在床边，照看奥尔什方直至自己醒来。但奥尔什方刚躺下，就梦呓了几声挚友。阿光没有抵抗诱惑，他快乐地钻进窝里，抱着盟友闭目养神。在梦中睡觉应该不会做梦吧？心心念念的宝贝在怀里，阿光很快就睡着了。本应睡着的奥尔什方睁开眼，眼中是摄人心魄的光芒。想要继续抱着挚友，想要再去库尔札斯看雪，想要和挚友一同冒险、生活……晚安，我最爱的挚友。

阿光醒来看到自己躺在原来的床上，并没有特别悲伤，只是有些失落。今早桌上没有放着做好的早餐，阿光随意做了几个水煮蛋便带上出门了。临走前，他向壁画上的人告别，那人温柔的目光让阿光想起昨夜的激情，想起缠绵的吻与紧紧拥抱的温度。大概不会再有下一次了。阿光啃着水煮蛋踏出家门，他公寓的楼层高，足够他在途中用完早餐。迷你奥尔什方这一次却跟得很慢，阿光到大门前等了好一会儿，小奥尔才出现在一楼，移动速度明显比往日慢上许多，握拳动作也不怎么做了。阿光干脆上了一楼，抱起小奥尔就走，还在跟宠的额头上吧唧了一下。他愉快地去打棉花了，没注意到怀中的小奥尔脸红得像熟过了的车厘子。

**Author's Note:**

> 车车应该还有后续，只要我朋友继续催，就写快一点，不用力就慢一点（？）


End file.
